customtimewarnercablekidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Make Way for Noddy (Jomaribryan's version)
Make Way for Noddy is a musical CGI animated series for children, produced by Chorion of the United Kingdom in conjunction with SD Entertainment in the United States. Based on Enid Blyton's Noddy character, it originally aired in twelve minute segments as part of the Milkshake programme on Britain's Five, from September 2, 2002 to June 16, 2007. It was repeated until the beginning of 2016 on NBC and PBS Kids Sprout. In 2005, the American version of the series was launched in the United States on PBS in a half-hour version. This version was a longer format; it combined two of the twelve minute segments with new material. Along with the story episodes featuring Noddy and his friends, the PBS format included two interstitial programs, a music video and footage of British television presenter Naomi Wilkinson from Milkshake! The Say it with Noddy interstitials featured Noddy learning various foreign language words from a robot named Whizz (voiced by Matt Hill). The languages are French, Spanish, Mandarin, Swahili, Russian (U.S.), and Urdu (U.K.). Although most of the Noddy characters had been re dubbed to remove their English accents, Naomi spoke with a strong English accent, and used British English words and phrases in conversation. It features songs with music by Mark Sayer-Wade, and lyrics by Judy Rothman, and ToonBarn. Characters Main * Noddy (voiced by David A. Kaye, Edward Chun in the U.K.) is the protagonist of the series. He is a wooden boy who lives in Toyland. Although he is characterized as a child, with a child's imagination and fears, in Toyland he also serves as the main taxi driver. He often finds himself in difficult situations due to his childlike impulsiveness and energy, but his friends always help him set things right and save Toy Town from the Goblins. * Tessie Bear (voiced by Britt McKillip, Joanna Ruiz in the U.K.) is Noddy's best friend, always ready to help everyone she sees. She wears a pink and white skirt and a pink (sometimes green) bonnet with blue flowers on it. She lives in a pink house in Toy Town with Bumpy Dog, her faithful and rambunctious pet. * Big Ears (voiced by Michael Dobson, Pavel Douglas in the U.K.) is a wise old white bearded brownie who wears a blue coat, green striped pants, a yellow and red plaid neckerchief, gnome shoes, and a long red hat and lives in a toadstool house in the forest called Toadstool Woods. He is a father figure to Noddy and the other toys, often helping them out of trouble with his years of wisdom and good advice. His catchphrase to Noddy is "You funny little Noddy!" * Dinah Doll (voiced by Tabitha St. Germain, Andrea Harris in the U.K.) is a toy plastic doll, the Toy Town shopkeeper. Her stall, though small, contains everything a Toyland resident could ever possibly want. From toy trains and kite strings to Googleberry muffins, she greets every request with her favorite promise: "I have that, now I just have to find it!" She's portrayed as a down to earth "older sister" figure, kindly guiding the more impulsive toys into doing the right thing. * Mr. Plod (voiced by Richard Newman) is Toyland's sole police officer. Armed with his trusty whistle and his all purpose problem solving catchphrase "Stop/Halt in the name of Plod!", he brings law and order to Toyland, keeps Gobbo and Sly out of the way, and makes the streets safe for all the toys. Although Mr Plod's no nonsense ways keep Toyland safe, they sometimes make him seem cold or unfeeling, but the Toyland toys always bring out his compassionate side in the end. * Bumpy Dog is Tessie Bear's dog, whose bumping and jumping cause trouble for all the toys. Even though some of the toys complain about his leaping, in several stories Bumpy's energy can save the day. * Gobbo and Sly (voiced by Donovan Brown and Douglas Parker, Ben Small in the U.K.) two crafty gobins, the series' antagonists, who are always hatching evil plots, wreaking havocs and causing trouble for the residents of Toyland. Recurring * Mr. Sparks (voiced by Lee Tockar, Ben Small in the U.K.) is Toyland's mechanic, fix-it man, and jack of all trades. Faced with a clock without a spring, a rocket without an engine, or a problem without a solution, he brings out his tools and his famous catchphrase "A challenge?...I like it!". He speaks with a Scottish accent, and is always shown as an ingenious and helpful friend. * Miss Pink Cat (voiced by Carrie Mullan) owns Toy Town's ice cream shop. She is portrayed as very fussy and neat and lovely and pretty, with a French accent and no patience for foolishness, even her own. * Master Tubby Bear (voiced by Manny Petruzzelli, Carrie Mullan in the U.K.) is a stuffed teddy bear, is one of the more mischievous residents of Toyland. He wears a tie, red sneakers, a colorful cap, and blue jeans. He was impatient, greedy and thoughtless, until one of the older, wiser Toy Town toys showed him the error of his ways. He's good friends with Martha Monkey. * Martha Monkey (voiced by Kathleen Barr, Joanna Ruiz in the U.K.) is a stuffed monkey whose personality makes her a bit of an outcast in Toyland. She seems to want to be everyone's friend, but her boisterous behaviour and prankster ways often get in the way. Like Master Tubby Bear, her best friend, she'll quickly see the light when her bad behaviour is corrected by a caring friend. * Mr. Jumbo (voiced by Ian James Corlett, Ben Small in the U.K.) is a friendly stuffed elephant. He uses his size to help smaller toys, like his best friend Clockwork Mouse. * Clockwork Mouse (voiced by Matt Hill), (Carrie Mullan in the U.K.) is a wind-up toy mouse, Mr. Jumbo's best friend. * Mr. Wobblyman (voiced by Ian James Corlett, Ben Small in the U.K.): A roly-poly toy that wobbles and tips wherever he goes because he has a ball for his body. He's very self-conscious about his clumsiness, especially when his wobbling attracts teasing. * The Skittles (voiced by Chantal Strand), (Joanna Ruiz, Carrie Mullan and Ben Small in the U.K.) are a family of bowling pin like toys who love nothing more than to be knocked over, whether by each other, a Bouncing Ball, or Bumpy Dog. Mrs. Skittle can often be seen in Toy Town, trying to keep them all in sight. * Harvey and Cecilia (voiced by Ben Small and Joanna Ruiz) are two beetles who are often overlooked because of their small size and can normally be seen trying to cross the road. They talk in most episodes, but not on other ones. They belong to less nosser beetles. * Tiny Ball is one of a large family of Bouncing Balls whose energetic bounces really make a big impression whenever they come to Toy Town. Tiny, though the smallest of all the Ball family, is also known to all the toys as the best bouncer in Toyland. * Noddy's car is the Toy Town taxi. It listens to Noddy, and answers with a "honk! honk!" Though Car, as Noddy calls him, generally needs a driver, at times he can move on his own, especially when Noddy needs help. Broadcast See here Episodes # Noddy and the New Taxi # Noddy has a Visitor # Policeman on one day # Tickled Pink # Noddy and Bumper Monster # Noddy the artist # Noddy's special treat # Too Many Noddies # Mr.Plod Best Policeman # Up,Up and away # Noddy and Curious Package # Shelf Help # Noddy needs some medicine # Noddy's great discovery # Good Neighbour Noddy # Noddy gets lost # Master Tubby's name game # Noddy and Funny Pictures # Noddy has a difficult day # Noddy can Fix it # Clockwork mouse big wish # Noddy builds rocket # Case of missing Ball # Great Train Chase # Noddy and Missing Muffins # Surprise for Tessie Bear # Master Tubby's Chocolate Dream # What a Strange Weather # Forgive me not # Bike race # Lie Down Mr.Wobblyman # Noddy's car loses his voice # Noddy through the looking glass # Mr.Plod in jail # Goblins Above # Chicken Roundrup # Bike for Big Ears # Noddy and Broken Dishes # Hold onto your hat noddy # Goblins and Invinsible Paint # Toy town's winning team # Noddy and Magic Bagpipes # Martha Monkey's Banana Pie # Bounce Alert in Toyland # Noddy's pet Chicken # Noddy's Lucky Day # Noddy's Surprise # Noddy and Tell Tale Bell # Noddy and Flower Thief # Noddy's on the move # Mr.Plod's Little Problem # The Big Fib # Big Sneeze # Mr.Tubby rubber # Noddy goes shopping # Noddy loses his bell # Driving Miss Pink Cat # Miss Pink Cat Country adventure # Noddy greatest taxist # Noddy and voice of Plod # Mr.Plod and jail bird # Bumpy Dog's day # Master Tubby Goblin # Just Be Yourself Noddy # Don't be late Noddy # Above it All # Big Ears for Day # Noddy's Family Tree # Great Goblin Switch # Noddy and Lost tool Specials # Noddy Saves Christmas # Noddy and the Island Adventure # Noddy and the Magical Moondust Critical reception Despite being a hit with young audiences, the series has been heavily criticised by fans of Noddy's Toyland Adventures for its derivatives from that series, as well as its unlikeable characterisation and poor writing. It has a 4.1/10 rating on IMDB and a 6.0 rating on TV.com. Category:Kids animation Category:Kids animated series Category:Kids television series Category:Kids series Category:PBS Shows Category:Sprout Shows